(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable shelters. More particularly, the present invention relates to light-weight shelters with reversible thermal panels for interior heating and cooling.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There is always a need for light-weight, easy to deploy structures geared toward the comfort and survivability of campers, military personnel, and even refugees and other indigenous people in poor countries. Some areas of the world can experience nearly 300 sunny days per year, maximum temperatures of near 95° F. to lows around 20° F. and constant winds ranging from 5 miles per hour (MPH) to 14 MPH, all in a relatively arid climate yielding wind chills near zero degrees Fahrenheit. Rainfall averages in these areas are often less than 12 inches per year.
Conventional tents utilized in cold weather tend to form warm vapor on inside tent surfaces, making conditions inside unpleasant. The water that condenses from the vapor, if retrievable, would be a benefit in arid areas. For example, on a typical evening in such conditions, about one cup of water from a person's exhaled air can condense on a tent wall surface and begin to drip on occupants, which can be a serious problem. In a tent built for two this could result in as much as sixteen ounces of water being dripped onto occupants and gear making the environment cold, wet, and uncomfortable. These tents also typically have poor thermal control features.
Thus, a need has been recognized for a structure useable as a tent that is easily deployable and storable, and that also provides thermal comfort to those within the structure in extremes of hot and cold. Additionally, the structure needs to prevent water condensation from dripping onto occupants and other contents within such a structure. Further, the structure should enable recovery of water condensate within the structure.